


live for you

by rrllao



Category: Charlotte (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Canon Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Fix-It, M/M, Spoilers for Episode 11, references to off-screen character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrllao/pseuds/rrllao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 'things you said' prompt list that's floating around tumblr, this is prompt 23: 'things you said when you were half-asleep'.</p><p>Shun has a nightmare and Kumagami is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	live for you

Shun wakes from a nightmare that leaves him gasping for breath, sweating right through his thin sleep shirt and heart beating fast enough to hurt. He blinks away tears and realizes he’s crying. He tries to remember what he dreamed about but it’s not fitting together in his head, it’s just fragments of remembered adrenaline and his chest aches with the feeling of loss-

"Shun?"

Sheets and blankets rustle, the bed dips as the person lying next to him shifts around and places a warm hand on his upper arm.

"Pooh," Shun croaks, swallows past the dryness in his throat. He grips Kumagami’s hand with his, lacing their fingers together and turning towards the warmth at his side. 

"You’re crying," Kumagami murmurs, "Bad dream?"

Shun nods and tries once more to gather his thoughts. Kumagami is quiet, idly carding his fingers through Shun’s hair with his free hand as he waits for his boyfriend to speak.

"You died," Shun says finally, and his chest aches again just thinking about it. "Someone took you from me- they hurt you and there was a lot of blood and it was on my hands-" his voice catches, trembles, "...you died, right in front of me." The sadness of the dream is fading but it still hurts to think about for now, so when Kumagami gathers him up in a tight hug Shun gladly relaxes into it.

"That bad, huh," Kumagami says after a while. He knocks their foreheads together gently. "You’ll be okay?"

"Yes," Shun replies, focusing on the arms around his waist and the steady beat of Kumagami’s heart against his chest. He buries his face in the crook of Kumagami’s neck and takes a deep, calming breath before lying back on the pillows and wiping the tears from his face with the back of his hand. Before long there’s a light tap on the corner of his mouth and Shun tilts his face up for the kiss that follows. It’s meant to be a quick goodnight kiss, but he follows Kumagami back to his side of the bed, still seeking a bit of comfort. His boyfriend is more than happy to comply and holds him close under the blankets while he presses soft kisses over his face.

"I don’t know what I’d do without you," Shun admits in a whisper. He feels around for Kumagami’s face and lightly maps his features with his fingers- tracing Kumagami’s cheeks and nose and forehead, tucking strands of hair back behind an ear, running his thumb over the smile on Kumagami’s lips and grinning when Kumagami kisses his fingertips.

Shun settles down as the night wears on, falls back to sleep to the sound of Kumagami’s breathing and the faint hum of faraway traffic.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried writing this with a focus on Shun, so since he is blind i didn't use as much visual imagery as i normally would. please let me know if anything's off and i'll fix it!
> 
> title is taken from track 11 of the OST.


End file.
